miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Ladybug
The "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song" is the opening theme song of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. A shortened version of the song is in the opening, and a fuller version plays during the end credits. Lyrics |-|English = - Official = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Chorus: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Adrien: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Chorus 2x Adrien: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Singers: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Alternate Lyrics = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s what I become… Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Adrien (singing): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Singers: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! }} |-|French = - Translation = Marinette (speaking): My name’s Marinette, A girl just like any other. But when destiny calls upon me to fight against the forces of evil, I become Miraculous Ladybug! Marinette (singing): Black butterfly, Paris mystery, This is my story, it’s rather strange. Black magic makes me despair, And Chat Noir is no angel. Uh-uh-oh Star-crossed love, Uh-uh-oh My heart loves Adrien. Uh-uh-oh But he only seems to love me ''Only when I become… Chorus: A Ladybug, a good-luck charm, Lady Magic and Lady Luck! A Ladybug, Lady of the Heart, Be heroic in case of emergency! Adrien: It's me Chat Noir, always there. I’ve got super-powerful powers. For victory, I swear, I will fight, desperately. Uh-uh-oh Star-crossed love, Uh-uh-oh I’m afraid to love in vain Uh-uh-oh The one who cannot love me ''When she lives her destiny… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous! Miraculous! Ohhh! Singers: A Ladybug, Lady of the Heart, Be heroic in case of emergency! Ladybug! }} |-|Korean = - Translation = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just an ordinary, common girl. But there's something special about me. 'Cause, It's a secret. FIESTAR (singing): Ordinary day, special night No one knows my secret. Evil forces in the darkness Disappear because of my glare. Uh-uh-oh As the sun falls asleep Uh-uh-oh And the moon rises Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment Chorus: Ladybug, flying high! No one can stop you! Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime FIESTAR (singing): When someone's in danger, When things go wrong, Like spell, like luck With your eyes closed, just call my name Uh-uh-oh Magic begins Uh-uh-oh Rule the night Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment! Chorus 2x FIESTAR (singing): Oh, Ladybug, flying high FIESTAR (singing): Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime Ladybug! }} |-|Polish = Marinette (speaking): Tak na co dzień? Jestem Marinet, Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wiem nikt. To moja tajemnica... Chorus: Mam super dar Gaśnie swój czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super da~r |-|Russian = Marinette (speaking): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девочка, живу самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Chorus: Чудо вокруг, Лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, Лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь Уже в пути! Чудо вокруг... |-|Bulgarian = Marinette (speaking): През деня съм Маринет. Обикновено Момиче, с нормален живот. Но има нещо което никой не знае за мен, защото имам тайна. Chorus: Instrumental/Undubbed |-|Czech = Marinette (speaking): Ve dne jsem Marinette. Normálni holka s normálním životem. Ale něco o mě ješte nikdo neví. Mám totiž tajemství. Chorus: Tajemná je, neskutečná! Na zrcátku pět teček má! Na vlastní pěst ať zvládne test, co dala jí láska všemocná! Ona to dá! |-|Hungarian = Marinette (speaking): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Chorus: Miraculous! De csoda lesz! Ahol a baj ott fel bukkan! Miraculous! Nagyon jó lesz! A szerelem lángja fellobban! Miraculous! Appearances In order of appearance: *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Chloé Bourgeois *Sabrina *Alya *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Tikki *Manon *Nino *Rose *Juleka *Kim *Mylène Haprèle *Max *Alix Kubdel *Aurore Borell *Ivan *Nathanaël *Agent Roger *Armand D'argencourt *Photographer *Magician *Jagged Stone *Jalil Kubdel *Theo *Fred Haprèle *Xavier Ramier *Hawk Moth *Plagg *Butterfly kwami *Green kwami Trivia *The English version of the theme song has an alternate version with different lyrics. *Tumblr user jep2k3, who worked on the show, posted three gifs of rough ideas in animatic form for the theme song. *Near the end of the theme song, two unknown kwami fly with Tikki and Plagg into a chest box with seven different sections, each section holding a Miraculous. Inside the chest box . *In front of the school, Marinette runs to it with a croissant in her mouth. This is a common device of a character running to school with a piece of toast or another kind of food held in their mouth, which is often seen in manga and anime . Videos Official theme songs (Full Version) Miraculous Ladybug Official Sing-A-Long Music Video Nick|English Alternatif Full Version With Lyrics Miraculous, les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir Trailer Miraculous Ladybug Trailer FRENCH|French Full Version 레이디버그 트레일러공개! 9월 EBS와 Btv에서 전세계 첫방영!|Korean Full Version Official theme songs (Opening Version) Miraculous Ladybug - Season 1 Opening - English Lyrics !|English Opening Version Miraculous, les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir Générique Miraculous Ladybug OP FRENCH|French Opening Version 레이디버그 Miraculous Ladybug Korean Intro|Korean Opening Version Miraculous Ladybug - Season 1 Opening - Hungarian !|Hungarian Opening Version Miraculous Ladybug - Season 1 Opening - Instrumental !|Instrumental Opening Version Alternate theme songs Miraculous Ladybug Trailer (Alternative English Theme Song) Screenshots File:TS_Eiffel_Tower.jpeg File:TS_Eiffel_Tower2.jpeg File:TS_Marinette.jpeg File:TS_Marinette_2.jpeg File:TS_Marinette_Croissant.jpeg File:Marinette_Falling.jpeg Marinette_Fallen.jpeg Chloé_laughing.jpeg Alya_helping.jpeg Marinette_Alya.jpeg Adrien_bag.jpeg Chloé_pushing_Marinette.jpeg Not_awaited_kiss.jpeg Marinette_enraged.jpeg TS_Tikki.jpeg TS_Ladybug.jpeg TS_Ladybug_2.jpeg TS_Ladybug_swinging.jpeg TS_Ladybug_3.jpeg TS_Kids.jpeg TS_Adults.jpeg TS_Hawk_Moth.jpeg TS_Cat_Lady.jpeg TS_messed_up.jpeg TS_Adrien_sad.jpeg TS_Kwamis.jpeg TS_Kwamis_2.jpeg TS_Miraculous_box.jpeg TS_box_closing.jpeg TS_ending_card.jpeg Category:Songs